1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking systems and more particularly pertains to a new parking management system for managing parking in a parking lot for preventing damage to vehicles and generating revenue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, parking systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,235; Pat. No. 4,535,974; U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,421; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,515; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 279,460.
In these respects, the parking management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of managing parking in a parking lot for preventing damage to vehicles and generating revenue.